Life with the Princesses
by Rosie2009
Summary: Megara and all the other princesses are stuck living with each other. This should be quite interesting. This story includes the following princesses: Megara, Ariel, Anna, Elsa, Tiana, Rapunzel, and several others. I don't own any of this besides the storyline. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"My life is a living-"

"Hello, Megara! You came back for another helpin' of Tiana's home-made gumbo?" I'm greeted with the disgusting smell of Tiana's cooking.

"Or would you like some of my cookies?" I roll my eyes. Rapunzel is so childish that it has been very hard to live with her these past few days.

"Neither, thank you very much. I came in here to get away from some of the more annoying roomies but it looks like I ran into two more." Rapunzel frowns a bit but soon brightens up. Unfortunately, I don't think Gumbo Girl took it as well as Punzie. She just growls at me and spins around on her heel probably to continue working on her darn gumbo.

"I'm sure a chocolate chip cookie will cheer you up! Here, have one," Rapunzel says as she stuffs a cookie into my mouth. I turn to the garbage can and spit it all out.

"Gods, I don't think I should've came in here. Leave me out of your crazy cooking antics. Catch you later, Gumbo Girl. Punzie." As I walk off, I turn to Tiana because I can't resist seeing her reaction to my nickname for her. I got the reaction I expected because, to my great amusement, I saw Blondie trying to hold her back.

"Calm down, Tia! She didn't mean it!" Rapunzel is using all of her 115 pounds to keep Tiana from getting to me.

"Oh, get a grip," I say as I stroll out. She reminds me of a certain goat I know.

"I'm gonna give you a grip. The kind my hands are gonna be doin' on your skinny neck!" I chuckle. She's got another thing coming if she thinks that she's going to do anything to me. I walk down the hallway until suddenly I hear a voice calling out to me.

"Hey, Meg! How are you doing? Can you help me with something?" I turn and I really hope that it's not her. Crap. It is. In all of her big, dopey grin and long red haired glory.

"What is it?" I ask with dread. This is exactly one of the annoying roomies I talked about earlier.

"Can you help me read?" I turn and continue walking.

"Sorry, Ariel. That seems like more of a job for Anna. She'd be glad to help. Now get lost."

"Thanks, Meg!" I frown as Ariel hugs me then runs off with her red hair floating behind her. Telling her about Anna makes me think of Elsa. Maybe she's got more sense than the other idiots who live here. I walk up the stairs toward her room. Elsa's door is very tall with big snowflake patterns all over it. You'd think she was some sort of ice witch or something. I knock.

"Come in," I hear a cool voice tell me. I open the door to reveal a platinum blonde woman that is leaning back in a chair- gods! I think it has to be twenty-below in here!

"I-is there a reason it's s-so c-cold in here?" She chuckles and waves her hand. The door shuts behind me and I yelp.

"You could say that I have a cool disposition that kind of emanates off of me like an aura."

"It s-seems that's true. Very t-true," I say, feeling like I'm in a giant icebox. It certainly never got this cold in Greece.

"Sorry, I'll tone it down a bit." She closes her eyes and it starts getting warmer. I can't take it anymore. I have to ask.

"Are you a god? Or some magical creature?" Elsa stares at me for a moment then laughs again.

"I'm definitely not a god or magical creature. I believe what you could use to describe me is….. Probably a girl with magical abilities that she was born with."

"Okay, then, 'Probably a Girl with Magical Abilities that She was Born with.' Whatever. I was just curious as to how you closed the door from your chair that's at least four feet away from the entrance." She smiles at me. I really think that she and I could actually be friends. Elsa is a very cool girl and I like her. She seems kind of lonely which reminds me of myself. "If you don't mind-"

"I understand. I'll bet this cold is hard on you since you're from Greece."

"Thank you," I say as I exit the icebox. I decide to explore this crazy labyrinth. So off I go on the insane adventure of meeting every weirdo in this whole house.


	2. Chapter 2

I decide that I might can find more calm people outside. Maybe some tree huggers. I walk out the door and look around. I hear singing. To my ears, it sounds much too high-pitched to be pretty, but to people like Ariel- I can't stand her- it probably sounds great. I follow the voice and try to find who it belongs to. It leads me to a little clearing where I can see a dark-haired girl surrounded by animals. Great. Just my luck that I find another girl with magical powers. That little rodent in her hand is most likely under some sort of trance and saying, "All hail Crazy Animal Controller!" Nevertheless, I decide to go and introduce myself. After all, I do have to live with this freak. Might as well either burn a bridge or make a friend.

"Hello. I'm Megara," I say as I walk out of the bushes and extend a hand for her to shake. All the little animals look up at me and skitter away. Whatever. She tentatively looks up at me and slowly takes it.

"I'm Snow White. I've never gotten to greet you formally. My apologies." She does a little curtsy. What a moron.

"I didn't take it personally. By the way, how old are you? Sorry if it's a random thought, but still. You look really young." She smiles at me. I've just noticed that every time she smiles she shows her teeth. Must be trying to show off or something.

"I'm fourteen," Snow White says with a blush on her face. Suddenly, I hear a loud growl and I realize it's coming from her stomach.

"You hungry?" She nods. I reach into my pack and pull out an apple. "Here, have one." Her eyes go wild when she looks at the apple. Crazy chick.

"I'm not that hungry, thanks! Bye, bye! It was nice meeting you!" Snow White yells as she runs away. Weird. How come everyone at this house can't act normal? Since she's gone and I'm by myself, I decide to sit down and relax.

Out of nowhere, a body hits mine and I am pushed to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy?" I gaze up at my attacker and see that it's this dark-haired and copper-skinned girl that's wearing this skimpy little leather dress. She gets off of me immediately.

"I am very sorry." She reaches down and helps me up. "I was simply practicing my hunting skills and I jumped out, intending to climb the tree you are leaning against, but there you were and down you went. I really am sorry."

"Chill out. I'm fine, you're fine. It's all okay. I'm Megara. What's your name?"

"I am Pocahontas. I don't mean to sound nosy, but are you from England?"

"No. Greece."

"Grease?"

" _Greece_. G-R-E-E-C-E. Greece." Gee, whizz. This girl's a little nutty in the noggin. Or she just doesn't understand things well. She looks at me apologetically. I feel sort of bad for snapping at her so I decide to try to be nice. "Sorry. My mouth talks before my head thinks. I hope you didn't take offense to it." She brightens up considerably.

"It's alright. I understand what it's like to say things before you think about them. It can really get one into trouble sometimes." I can't help but smile. She's definitely going on the list of people that I get along with.

"It's a real pain in the rear sometimes," I say. Pocahontas stops suddenly and listens.

"Please excuse me. I have to go because nature calls. It was a pleasure to meet you, Megara. Bye!" She runs off into the forest.

"Bye! And call me Meg!" I yell. I find myself alone again. I figure that I'll go see the person who lives in the room across from Elsa. From what little I saw of it, I think that it belongs to that Saudi Arabian lady with hair that is really, really long. Well, I guess I don't have much room to talk. My hair's not really the shortest of all of these princesses. How did I get myself into visiting every woman in the house? Oh, right. I'm bored sick and ready to go back to Greece.

 **What do you all think? I hope you like it! I'll update again as soon as I can! Have a glorious day!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm betting this girl is a real airhead. Why do I think this? Well, it might have something to do with the fact that she is singing something about a whole new world. Seriously. Wake up and smell the olives. There isn't a "whole new world" waiting just for you. But, nevertheless, I knock. I hear footsteps approaching the door. Suddenly, it opens.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" I force a smile and put out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Megara. And as for what you can do for me: nothing. I'm at the point beyond repair. What's your name?" That should've convinced her that I'm crazy. Instead of stepping back and closing the door in my face, she shakes my hand happily. Too bad.

"I'm Jasmine. Would you like to come in and talk?" I think about this for a moment. Soon enough, my nosiness gets the better of me and I find myself agreeing.

"Okay." I walk in behind her. I look around. Wow. This place is seriously decorated. She has these blue drapes on every window and each of them are light and airy. She has this weird cushiony bench thingy as well as a vanity. If I described the whole room in one word, I believe it would be breezy. "So, Jasmine. How do you feel about living with all of these princesses of different nationalities?" She shrugs and smiles.

"I don't really know. I haven't got out of my room much and no one has really tried to talk to me besides you. From what I've seen so far, I think that I'm really going to enjoy living here. How do you feel about it?" I consider this question for a little bit before I answer.

"I'm not sure what to think about it. It's rather odd. Growing up, I only had two sisters, four brothers, my mom, and my dad. Living here is overwhelming a bit." I chose to leave out that I'd spent several years as a slave to Hades. That teeny detail isn't really important right now.

"I lost my mother when I was young and I've only had my father to raise me," she says a bit sadly as we both sit down on her weird cushiony bench thingy.

"I understand your pain. I lost my mother as well as my brothers." We sit here in a comfortable silence.

"I really appreciate it. You coming to see me, that is," she says, disrupting my little quiet world.

"No problem," I respond. The truth is that I'm not good with all that emotional stuff so I really don't know how to reply. We sit a bit longer until I raise myself up. "I've got to go. I'm on a mission to see everyone that I'm going to have to live with in this house. But before I go, I have one more thing to say: you are by far one of the best people here. And trust me that's an honor because I only like two other people here. The rest are weirdos." She smiles widely and waves as I leave.

"Remember, Megara, you're always welcome to come here and get away from these so called 'weirdos.'" We finish our goodbyes and I make a hasty getaway because I think I hear Ariel calling for me. Unfortunately, as I'm making this getaway, run into somebody. This leads to a loud thud as we both hit the ground. Oh, great. I can hear her coming up the stairs now. I turn to glare at the idiot who caused the red-headed freak to learn of my location. It's this strange girl with white hair and blue tattoos on her face. Number one, why does she have white hair? Is she old or something? And number two: tattoos on your face?! What's up with that? Who in their right mind wears tattoos on their face? Well, before I have time to ask all of this, I see a perky fish girl running up the stairs.

"Hey, Megara! Hi, Kida! Do you want to go to the pool with me? It'll be a lot of fun!" Me and this Kida girl exchange glances. We're both thinking the same thing: get away and fast. Unfortunately for us, though, we're cornered. Just as we're about to meet our doom, a cold hand pulls us into a room. It turns out that it's Elsa. She quickly shuts the door and freezes it so that no one can enter. Then, she shuts her eyes and the temperature begins to rise. I begin to calm down and as soon as I start to do this, boom! Blood pressure back up and through the roof as the crazy chick outside starts trying to beat the door down. "LET ME IN! I JUST WANNA HANG OUT!" I turn to Elsa after this hissy fit starts.

"Thank you, Elsa. That was just about the best thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Yes, thank you, snow powered one. It was a noble thing of you to do, saving us and all," Kida said to Elsa.

"No problem, girls. But it looks like that you're going to have to stay in here for a while. At least until she goes away." I sit down in an armchair and mentally prepare myself for a long wait filled with screaming and begging. Fun, fun.

 **Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was super hard to write in some parts. If there are any "Frozen" fans out there reading this, then I would be so, so happy if you checked out my two "Frozen" stories: "The Royal Pillow Fight" and "My Frozen Heart." Please review on each if you do read! Until the next update!**


End file.
